La falsa prima dona
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Hikari logra contactar con un chico que necesita ayuda urgentemente y aparece en un mundo de cuentos de hadas tomando el lugar de la protagonista. Al darse cuenta de su desaparición, Takeru hace lo imposible por recuperarla, pero ¿Podrá traerla antes de que suceda una tragedia?/ "Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8".


_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Digimon Tri y Princess Tutu no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _Lalala_ y justificado al centro: sueños

 _Lalala_ y justificado normal: Narración de Fakir

"Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8".

 _ **Género**_ : Hurt – Comfort - Drama

* * *

 **La Falsa Prima Dona**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hace mucho tiempo, la vida de un hombre llegó a su fin._

 _El oficio de ese hombre era escribir historias, pero eso no le permitía desafiar a la muerte._

 _Su última historia era la de apuesto príncipe y su lucha contra un demoniaco cuervo._

 _Pero tras su muerte, esa batalla quedaría inconclusa para siempre…_

 _¨No voy a aceptar eso¨ dijo el cuervo._

 _¨No voy a aceptar eso¨ dijo el valeroso príncipe._

 _Y el cuervo huyó de la historia y, persiguiéndole, el príncipe hizo lo mismo._

 _Y entonces, el príncipe usó un poder prohibido para sellar al cuervo, sacrificando su propio corazón._

 _En ese momento…_

 _¨Maravilloso¨_

 _Se escuchó susurrar al hombre que debería estar muerto._

Kari despertó agitada, volteó a ver el reloj y descubrió que eran apenas las cuatro de la madrugada, hacía mucho que no tenía pesadillas de ese estilo.

Podía recordarla con tanta claridad que hasta parecía que había sido real.

Se talló los ojos y tomó una libreta que tenía debajo de su almohada, escribió el mismo sueño que había escrito las últimas dos noches.

En el sueño ella veía todo desde arriba. Era una lucha entre el bien y el mal, simbolizada por un cuervo y un príncipe, para después escapar hacía un pueblo, ella veía con horror cómo era que aquel joven se apuñalaba con su propia espada, logrando contener al cuervo; por último veía como el pobre chico, después de tal sacrificio, caía al piso inconsciente.

Terminó de escribir y devolvió la libreta a su lugar, se acostó nuevamente y contempló a su digimon acompañante. Gatomon estaba totalmente dormida, ajena a cualquier cosa que había espantado el sueño de Hikari, fue hasta que sintió la mirada cuando abrió un poco los ojos.

— Kari… — Dijo somnolienta. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella le sonrió, acarició su cabeza suavemente y contestó.

— Sí, Gatomon. — Ya tendría tiempo de contarle su sueño en la mañana.

Despertó tarde ese día, de no ser por su hermano Taichi no habría llegado a tiempo.

Durante las clases, apenas y pudo concentrarse.

Tenía el extraño sentimiento de que alguien, muy lejano, necesitaba su ayuda. No fue hasta que Takeru la descubrió mirando a la nada mientras dibujaba, se acercó a ella lentamente, llegó por detrás y observó su dibujo, era de un chico de su edad (aparentemente), con la mirada triste y vacía.

— ¿Es tu novio? — Le preguntó en broma, pero ella no contestó. — Kari… —La volvió a llamar, algo no estaba bien.

Al voltear, pudo ver en sus ojos el reflejo de un lago, asustado la sacudió, ella despertó del trance y parpadeó, confundida de ver a Takeru con esa expresión.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Lo cuestiono tranquila, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que seguía en la escuela, aunque… ella habría jurado que estaba en aquel lago que soñó.

— ¿Estas bien? No te veo muy… — Se quedó callado y mejor no dijo nada.

Takeru no supo explicar cómo la veía, al principio le dieron celos al ver el dibujo del chico, pero después… cuando vio ese reflejo en sus ojos un sentimiento de incertidumbre se había apoderado de él. Era como una especie de ansiedad.

— Estoy bien, solo que no he descansado. — Le sonrió.

Kari tomó sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila. Se despidió de Takeru y se subió a su bicicleta para ir de regreso a casa.

Observó el paisaje del rededor, vio las caras de las personas, notó las diferentes expresiones que tenían e identificó cada una de ellas.

Pero desde que tenía esas pesadillas no podía dejar de ver desesperanza, tristeza, miedo y… soledad.

Ella suspiró, cuando por fin llegó a su casa fue directamente a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, tenía mucho sueño y en instantes se quedó dormida.

 _Hace mucho tiempo, un hombre murió…_

 _El hombre trató de seguir creando historias tras su muerte, pero parecía no poder desarrollarlas._

 _El hombre sonrió abiertamente e invitó a un pato a la historia. El pequeño pato dio todo por el príncipe, finalmente superó su papel de pato, desarrollando un complicado amor por el príncipe._

 _Sin embargo, este pato estaba destinado a desaparecer en un haz de luz._

 _Si, este era el destino que tenía en la historia…_

 _Una tristísima conclusión_.

Durante los siguientes días, Kari se veía aún más alejada de sus compañeros. Sus amigos creían que era por culpa de la pelea que habían tenido Taichi y Yamato recientemente. El único que pensaba diferente era Takeru, quien ya había visto ese patrón en Hikari, y si quería ser sincero no le gustaba nada.

Para el mes, Kari ya tenía un panorama más amplio de su sueño, porque además de la pelea del bien y el mal, vio una chica llena de sentimientos negativos, orientada al mal y vio a otra chica, que amaba profundamente al príncipe hasta el punto de tratar de sacrificarse.

Si alguien leía sus sueños, bien podría decir que eran muy fantasiosos y que parecían un cuento de hadas.

¿Quién más soñaba que los animales podían hablar, caminar, pensar y bailar ballet como los humanos?

Se rió de sus pensamientos un poco, ya que se escuchaba muy descabellado, pero dentro de eso (que parecía demasiado tierno) había una historia oscura. Aún no sabía quién era el hombre que debía estar muerto, pero que llevaba los hilos de la historia. Eso la hacía sentir mucho miedo.

De todos los que aparecían en su sueño, el príncipe de ojos tristes era quien parecía llamarla, él la necesitaba y quería ir, quería ayudarlo…

La siguiente semana lo único que pensaba era en el príncipe, el pobre estaba tan solo y con algo dentro de él que lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

Ella lo había visto todo.

Vio al pequeño pato transformarse en humana para salvar al príncipe que tanto amaba, vio a la princesa egoísta queriendo manipular al príncipe, vio al príncipe ir recuperando su destrozado corazón y vio al caballero temerle a su destino. Todos estaban tan desdichados. Pero el príncipe era quien más sufría, ella vio como era bañado el trozo del corazón en la sangre del cuervo. El joven de ojos tristes la necesitaba más que nunca, pues no entendía todos esos sentimientos que estaba teniendo.

Kari sentía que tenía que ir a verlo, tratar de ayudarlo, hacer algo…

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo poder ir hasta donde estaba él?

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? — Le preguntó una voz espectral.

Ella se asustó y volteo a ver su cuarto, parecía que el tiempo se había parado. Caminó alrededor de su habitación, observó con curiosidad el reloj que tenía la manecilla congelada, se asomó por la ventana y vio a Gatomon vigilando una paloma, como si fuera algún tipo de amenaza letal.

Fue hasta que giró de nuevo cuando lo vio. Un señor de edad avanzada, que vestía muy extraño, como si fuera el actor de una obra de teatro. Su cabello y barba eran blancos y largos, con ojos grandes de color cafés y una sonrisa de psicópata.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Le preguntó desconfiada.

Después de todos los enemigos que habían enfrentado no podía fiarse de cualquiera, mucho menos si este aparecía de repente en su cuarto (cuando la primera vez que recorrió la habitación no estaba) y tiene el don de parar el tiempo.

— ¿Quieres ir al lugar que has visto en sueños? — Le contestó con otra pregunta.

Notó el sobresalto de ella al escucharlo, los ojos de la jovencita se abrieron con sorpresa y se quedó paralizada.

— Sí, quiero ir. — Le dijo decidida. Si él podía llevarla para poder ayudar a aquel joven, aceptaría cualquier cosa.

— ¿Estas segura de que aceptarías cualquier cosa? — La sonrisa del misterioso hombre se hizo más grande, como si le diera mucha felicidad que ella aceptara tan rápidamente.

— Sí, lo que sea con tal de poder ayudarlo.

Fue entonces cuando el señor soltó una carcajada.

— Bienvenida a mi historia… _Hikari-chan…_

Cuando Kari se dio cuenta del error que había cometido era muy tarde, lo último que escuchó fue una segunda carcajada y al mismo señor diciendo: ¡Maravilloso!

El tiempo volvió a su curso normal y Gatomon descubrió que la paloma extraña era realmente una marioneta, que al principio parecía ser una verdadera ave.

— Kari, algo raro está pasando… — Dijo al entrar.

Pero ella ya no estaba, la buscó por toda la casa, a los alrededores, con sus amigos, pero no la encontró. Asustada, corrió a casa del único que podía ayudarla.

 _ **-O-**_

 _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, hubo un hombre cuya vida llegó a su fin._

 _El hombre tenía el poder de hacer los cuentos realidad._

 _Por temor a que sus tragedias acaecieran realmente, le cortaron las manos._

 _Cuando el hombre murió, todos suspiraron aliviados._

 _Sin embargo, con sus manos recién cortadas, el hombre había escrito una historia con su propia sangre._

 _Era la historia de sí mismo y de cómo continuaría escribiendo incluso después de la muerte._

Kari despertó de golpe, había tenido ese sueño extraño otra vez, donde ella era una de los elegidos para salvar al mundo. Sonrió, le gustaba mucho ese sueño, en él tenía una especie de monstruo con forma de gato que podía hablar, tenía un hermano, amigos y un chico que le gustaba de cabello rubio. Se quedó acostada un rato más, pronto tendría que levantarse para ir a la academia y luchar por el puesto que había dejado Rue.

Se levantó y vistió como todos los días, peinó su corto cabello y se puso los dos pasadores que siempre tenía. Bajó y le dio de comer a su gata blanca. Vivía en un pequeño departamento, en la sección de niñas.

Al salir, vio a tres chicas muy divertidas de la clase intermedia, sabía sus nombres pero nunca les había hablado.

Por su parte, Ahiru, Pique y Lilie al pasar por un lado de ella, la voltearon a ver y empezaron a cuchichear.

— ¿Quién era ella? — Preguntó Ahiru, quien no recordaba haberla visto nunca.

— ¿Cómo que quién es? — Le preguntó Pique, movió la cabeza negativamente.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

— ¡Ay nuestra Ahiru es tan despistada! — Gritó Lilie, jalando ambas mejillas de la pelirroja y abrazándola al final.

— Es Hikari-san. — Contestó Pique como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ahiru, que ahora si estaba segura de no haber escuchado sobre ella nunca, puso cara de confusión. ¿Será que ella siempre había estado ahí? Se preguntó. Pero no, estaba segura de que nunca la había visto. Lilie, se dio cuenta de que Ahiru estaba muy pensativa y sonrió.

— ¡Que mona! Está intentando reconocerla. — Dicho esto, Lilie abrazó a la niña patosa.

— No puedo creer que no la conozcas. — Le reprochó Pique. — Es una de las candidatas a suplir a Rue-san.

— ¿Suplir a Rue-cha? — Gritó Ahiru, pero Pique y Lilie rápidamente la tomaron de los brazos y corrieron.

— Si, Rue-san ha estado desaparecida y dicen que ninguna de sus compañeras de la clase avanzada quiere tomar su lugar…

Ante las palabras dichas por Pique, Ahiru volteó a ver a Hikari, no podía negar que era muy bonita, delgada y se movía con gracia, como si tuviera años practicando ballet, se veía que era amable y sobretodo dulce… Pero algo no estaba bien con ella, era como si realmente no perteneciera ahí.

Ahiru se entristeció, ella consideraba a Rue como su amiga, pero la pelinegra no la quería ni ver. Ambas sabían acerca del alter-ego de la otra, sabían que eran de bandos contrarios, pero se apreciaban, aunque Rue no lo quisiera admitir.

— ¿Ahiru? — Preguntó por milésima vez Pique, su amiga estaba muy pensativa.

— ¡Ahiru! — Le gritó Lilie en el oído, en respuesta, la pelirroja gritó de dolor y se alejó de ellas, chocando con Fakir.

— Fíjate por donde vas, tonta. — Ahiru se separó rápido de Fakir y vio su semblante serio.

— ¿Pasó algo? — Le preguntó preocupada.

Fakir observó su alrededor, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie los oía, suspiró. Sus ojos se enfocaron en una chica castaña de pelo corto.

— Ahiru, dime una cosa. — Ahora su atención fue solo para la pelirroja. — ¿Habías visto a esa chica antes?

Ahiru volteó a ver a donde señalaba Fakir, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Hikari-chan.

— No… — Dijo pensativa. Fakir frunció el ceño.

— Yo tampoco, pero por cómo se relaciona con los demás pareciera que lleva toda su vida aquí.

Ambos se quedaron un tanto absortos del mundo que los rodeaba. Que esa chica apareciera de la noche a la mañana solo significaba una cosa, y esa era que Drosselmeyer estaba haciendo de las suyas nuevamente.

Fakir con el ceño fruncido se alejó de Ahiru.

¿Qué estaba tramando ahora su ancestro? ¿Qué tenía esa chica de importante para meterla de repente a la historia?

Chasqueó la lengua, pasó por enseguida de ella y la vio descaradamente, Kari se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada, a ella nunca le había caído bien Fakir, por como trataba a Mythos, el pelinegro le volteó la cara y siguió su camino.

Kari siguió en lo suyo y pensó en el motivo de que estuviera ahí, formada para la audición, solo por eso quería el puesto de Rue-san, para estar con Mythos y ayudarle, ella lo veía sufrir y quería protegerlo.

— Hikari-san. — Le llamó una compañera. — Ya es tu turno.

Su pulso se aceleró, su corazón se quería salir del pecho y su respiración se hizo más lenta.

— Gracias. — Avanzó, decidida a tener el puesto más codiciado de toda la academia.

 _ **-O-**_

Desde la desaparición de Hikari, hacía un día, los niños elegidos estaban desconcertados. Ninguno tenía una pista sobre su paradero y él único que la había visto desaparecer antes no sabía cómo regresarla ahora.

Todos se reunieron en el departamento de Izumi, inclusive Jou.

— ¡Piensa, Takeru! — Le gritó Taichi, desesperado.

— ¡No le grites! — Respondió Yamato.

Y por milésima vez se enfrentaron a golpes. Jou e Izzy se apresuraron a separarlos.

Tanto Mimí como Sora negaban con la cabeza. La pelea de esos dos estaba muy reciente y no habían limado las asperezas, pero Taichi y Yamato estaban demasiado ansiosos, para ambos Kari era su hermanita, a la que siempre le pasaba todo y a la que debían proteger.

Mientras tanto Takeru los ignoraba olímpicamente, debía encontrar una forma para traerla devuelta.

— ¿Puedes repetirlo por favor? — Le pidió amablemente a Gatomon.

— Todo fue muy rápido. — Suspiró. — Estábamos en su cuarto, Kari estaba sentada en su cama… — Repitió. — Y entonces una paloma se acercó al balcón… llegó volando. — Dijo escéptica.

— ¿Qué tiene la paloma de relevante? — Preguntó Mimí, que se había separado de los otros integrantes.

— Que era una marioneta. — Contestó el octavo digimon. — Y cuando regresé, ella ya no estaba…

— ¿Por qué una marioneta? — Se preguntó Takeru en voz baja.

¿Qué era lo que se había llevado a Kari? Miró a Gatomon un momento y reflexionó.

— Lo que sea que la tiene, sabe que Gatomon era peligroso y por eso mandó algo para distraerla y sacarla de la habitación. — Cerró los puños con fuerza.

Eran esos momentos en los que odiaba haberse distanciado de ella. Tal vez… si hubieran estado tan unidos como hacía tres años, él podría atravesar cualquier dimensión o espacio tiempo… como aquella vez.

¿Qué hizo en aquel entonces? Fue hacía donde ella decía que debía ir, fue al mar a buscarla y la encontró.

— Gatomon, tu dijiste que ella había estado rara. ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Sora, metiéndose a la conversación.

— No había estado durmiendo bien, todas las noches tenía una pesadilla. — Les platicó. — También, dibujaba mucho a alguien…

— El chico de ojos tristes… — Dijo Takeru al recordar el dibujo de Kari, aquella vez que vio un lago en sus ojos.

— Sí, pero a veces también dibujaba a otros. — Takeru la miró confundido.- Vamos a casa, tienes que verlos…

Los niños elegidos escucharon la última parte de la conversación y decidieron ir con ellos, Takeru se puso en marcha con Patamon y Gatomon, pensó en todo y nada a la vez. Nunca había visto al chico en su vida.

Nadie dijo nada en el trayecto, cada quien iba pensando en las posibilidades de encontrar a Kari o de que un nuevo enemigo se presentara con ella de rehén.

Al llegar no se detuvieron para nada y fueron directamente al cuarto. Gatomon corrió ágilmente hacía la cama y sacó un cuaderno de debajo de la almohada. Takeru, presuroso, se acercó para tomarlo. Era del tamaño de un cuaderno normal, con pasta rosa y páginas de aroma dulce. Lo abrió con cuidado, tratando de sentir a Hikari en cada movimiento.

Lo leyó rápido, una historia tierna o más bien un cuento de hadas. Pero al pasar las páginas el cuento se volvía un tanto tenebroso y se repetía y repetía. Hubo un momento en el que solo escribía la fecha y lo que parecía la continuación. Frustrado, lo ojeo más rápido, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ningún nombre en él.

Notó que cuando escribía de aquel príncipe era una caligrafía suave, ella le tenía simpatía. Releyó todo hasta que llegó a los dibujos, observó con detenimiento los trabajos: estaba el que él ya había visto, otro de una bailarina de ballet con vestuario negro y pose feroz, otra chica con vestuario blanco y que irradiaba dulzura y por último un joven con mirada afligida y con cabello negro.

En todo lo que leyó solo había cuatro personajes, solo cuatro personas diferentes dibujaba, eso significaba que eran los mismos.

Pasó la libreta para que los demás la leyeran, mientras él pensaba y recopilaba todo lo que tenía. Habiendo terminado todos, pensaron en las posibilidades. Después de sus aventuras en el digi-mundo, nada les parecía imposible.

— Repasemos. — Les dijo Izzy. — Tenemos al Príncipe.

— La princesa egoísta. — Dijo Mimí, recordando con vergüenza cuando se creía una, poniendo dos dedos.

— El caballero. — Dijo Yamato.

— Y al pato/princesa… — Volvió a contestar Mimí, que le hacía gracia el pato.

— ¿Qué tienen de especial? — Preguntó Izumi, tratando de encontrarle una lógica.

— ¿No serán solo simples sueños? — Preguntó Sora.

— Para cualquiera lo serían, no para Hikari. — Comentó Taichi.- Ella siempre ha sido muy susceptible a este tipo de cosas…

— Recordemos que ella tiene un corazón puro, y que por esto puede percibir cosas que nosotros no. — Dijo Izzy.

— Pero… — Habló Jou. — ¿Qué o quién la contactó?

Todos empezaron a razonar sobre los datos que tenían.

— Es obvio. — Dijo Yamato. — En sus sueños es el príncipe quien más sufre…

— Y Kari siempre piensa más en los demás… — Le completó Takeru, suspirando.

— Entonces… ella fue a ayudarle. — Todos voltearon a ver a Sora cuando soltó esas palabras.

— ¿No hay nada qué hacer? — Preguntó Taichi.

— No sabemos cómo se fue, no pode-

— ¡Nos estamos olvidando de algo! — Gritó Takeru para llamar la atención.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Jou.

— Se nos olvidó un personaje en todo este embrollo. — Nadie entendía a qué se refería, hasta que Izzy abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces.

— ¡Tienes razón! — Gritó. — Estuvo ahí siempre, pero no lo tomamos en cuenta…

— Tiene un perfil bajo…

— Nos enfocamos en la historia principal y no leímos entre líneas

— Porque él no está en la historia completamente…

— Claro que no…

— ¿De qué demonios están hablando ustedes dos? — Les preguntó Yamato a Takeru e Izumi.

— Que solo nos falta un personaje, el autor. — Le contestó Izzy. — En cada sueño empieza con alguien que murió.

— Pero que siguió escribiendo aun después de la muerte. — A completó Takeru

— Si se fijan bien, encontrarán la relación. — Le explicó Izzy, pasó nuevamente el cuaderno de Kari. — Los personajes son solo marionetas de lo que él escribe.

— ¿Marionetas? — Preguntó Takeru para después abrir los ojos con sorpresa.- ¡Marionetas! Por eso Gatomon vio una marioneta.

— Déjenme ver si entendí lo que dicen. — Habló Sora. — Kari logró sentir al príncipe y deseó ayudarle, el autor de dicha historia se dio cuenta y la llevó con él, y ahora ella está en un cuento… ¿En serio? — Les preguntó un tanto escéptica.

— Pues, si lo dices así se oye muy fantasioso. — Le dijo Jou.

— Pero sí, eso es a lo que nos referimos. — Afirmó Izzy.

— Entonces… ¿estamos dentro de su historia? — Preguntó Mimí asustada.

— No, porque no somos de su mundo. — Dijo Takeru.- Kari es especial y cualquiera que necesite ayuda puede contactarla, el autor solo se aprovechó de eso.

Todos se miraron desanimados, no encontraban una forma de traerla de regreso.

¿Qué iban a hacer?

 ** _-O-_**

Neko-sensei se dirigió al centro del escenario, vestido con traje y un ramo de flores, se aclaró la voz y tomó el micrófono.

— Después de deliberar con los otros jueces…— Hizo una pausa para añadir dramatismo.- Hemos encontrado a la candidata perfecta.

Kari estaba muerta de nervios, pero no los demostró, había bailado con todo el corazón y había puesto sus sentimientos para ayudar a Mythos en cada paso que dio.

— En primer puesto tenemos a Hikari-san. — Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

La castaña estaba tan emocionada que subió rápidamente al estrado y abrazó a Neko-sensei, agradeciéndole todo lo que le ensenó, él en respuesta se sonrojó y le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba.

— En segundo lugar y mi futura esposa será… — Abrió el sobre y se puso azul. — Yo… creo que… así está bien.- Salió corriendo.

Los espectadores, ya acostumbrados a las extravagancias de Neko-sensei, se rieron y dieron por terminado todo.

Kari estaba tan contenta, la mayoría de las chicas la felicitaron y recibió también a sus maestros anteriores, entre abrazos y risas se le fue el rato.

Se despidió de todos y caminó a su cuarto con el ramo de flores en las manos. Pero antes de llegar a la estancia de señoritas vio a Mythos correr con cara de dolor en el rostro, ella dejó caer sus flores y corrió tras él, solo quería ayudarlo a estar bien.

Mientras tanto, Rue seguía encerrada en su cuarto. Estaba destrozada, ella podía ver el dolor de su amado príncipe y no podía hacer nada para calmarlo, más que estar a su lado, pero Mythos le temía y no solo a ella, también a Princess Tutu. Sus lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas y el dolor se incrementó. No sabía qué hacer, se suponía que ella era la Prima Dona del cuento y ahora llegaba esa chica. ¿Qué planeaba Drosselmeyer?

Mythos se recargó en un árbol, se apretó el pecho y gritó. El corazón le dolía, estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer, le tenía miedo a todos…

— Mythos-sama… — Escuchó una dulce voz y con miedo en los ojos buscó a quien le hablaba.

Volteó y lo primero que vio fueron unos grandes y hermosos ojos cafés, llenos de compasión y afecto. Luego la vio completa, una chica hermosa de cabello café, por un momento su dolor desapareció. Su rostro, antes lleno de aflicción, se relajó.

— Mythos-sama… ¿Se encuentra bien? — Le preguntó, ahora arrodillada frente a él.

Mythos le sonrió, pero un segundo después una nueva punzada lo hizo doblarse de dolor, Kari en respuesta lo acunó en sus brazos, acarició su cabello y trató de calmarlo, el príncipe se relajó nuevamente y se quedó dormido.

Kari estaba muy contenta de poder ayudarlo… aunque sea un poco.

Fakir estaba tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero por más que trataba no podía escribir nada para salvar a Mythos. Aventó todo lo que estaba en su escritorio y gimió de frustración. Tenía mucho que habían descubierto su relación con Drosselmeyer, pero por más que trataba de escribir no salía nada de él.

A Ahiru tampoco le iba muy bien, pues Princess Tutu no lograba dar con los otros trozos del corazón y parecía que nunca los encontraría. Y mientras esto pasa, Rue seguía sin aparecer, dando lugar a los rumores de la supuesta nueva novia de Mythos, Hikari.

Con el pasar de los días, Mythos empezaba a cambiar drásticamente, hubo un momento en el que prácticamente dejó de asistir a clases y solo podía ser visitado por Kari, quien a pesar de ver en lo que Mythos se había convertido lo procuraba demasiado, al punto de creer que estaba enamorada de él.

 _ **-O-**_

La desaparición de Hikari Yagami se dio a conocer en las noticias con el paso de los días. Los digi-destinados se sentían tan frustrados, ya que ellos sabían dónde estaba, al no poder hacer nada.

Takeru se sentía muy decepcionado de sí mismo, se maldecía en silencio y se reprochaba el haberse separado de ella justo cuando descubrió su potencial con el sexo femenino, a pesar de saber que realmente era ella con la que quería pasar todas aquellas citas.

Suspiró y se dio cuenta de que con esos sentimientos negativos nunca podría alcanzarla, se concentró en pensar en ella, en recordar su sonrisa y sus ojos, pensar en todo lo que le gustaba de ella, pensar en lo mucho que la quería y que ansiaba su compañía más que la de ninguna otra.

Fakir estaba enojado con sí mismo por cómo se fueron dando los eventos en esos días. Esa chiquilla estaba haciendo que la historia avanzara más rápido de lo normal y no le estaba dando tiempo a él de desarrollar más su poder. Sí, había escrito una historia sobre Tutu, pero lo que él quería era salvar a Mythos y para eso debía escribir sobre él.

Takeru había decidido ir a la playa, necesitaba despejarse un poco y una idea surgió en su mente:

 _¨¿Y si grito su nombre como aquella vez?¨_

— ¡KARI! —Gritó a todo pulmón, sin importarle que lo tomaran por loco, poniendo sus sentimientos en cada letra.

Fue entonces cuando Fakir sintió ese impulso de querer escribir, tomó una hoja y puso su pluma en ella. Las palabras fluían por su mano como si de agua se tratasen.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Se preguntó al ir leyendo lo que escribía.

 _El joven puso su corazón en cada grito, llamó a su amada a través de las olas de aquel inmenso océano, sentía que el alma se iba con cada ola que golpeaba la arena. Necesitaba verla una vez más, quería salvarla, quería estar con ella y por sobretodo, traerla de vuelta…_

Fakir no entendía lo que escribía, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera bueno. Pensó en cada palabra y se dio cuenta que, al igual que Ahiru le había transmitido sus sentimientos para que él pudiera rescatarla cuando Drosselmeyer la tenía cautiva, alguien necesitaba de su ayuda.

… _Fue entonces que el joven vislumbro en lo alto del mar una luz, asombrado y nervioso, pero lleno de esperanza, tomo impulso y saltó, atravesando toda barrera que lo separaba de aquella joven a la cual esperaba con tantas ansias…_

El pelinegro extrañado de ese último párrafo tomó la hoja y lo leyó nuevamente, al llegar a la parte de la _¨Luz¨,_ un engrane gigante apareció dejando ver a un chico de su edad de cabello rubio, quien atravesó el engrane para entrar a ese nuevo mundo.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —Lo interrogó Fakir, lleno de desconfianza al verlo entrar a como si nada a su cuarto. El chico lo vio con sorpresa y luego sonrió.

— Soy Takeru, un gusto en conocerte. — Le sonrió, tendiéndole la mano con educación.

Fakir que no confiaba en nadie tan rápido, ignoró el saludo y le frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? — Le pregunta con cierto enojo.

— Es una larga historia… — Vio que Fakir no iba dar su brazo a torcer, suspiró. — Estoy aquí porque quiero rescatar a Hikari y llevarla de vuelta a su mundo.

Eso no se lo esperaba, pero le creyó, porque mostraba la misma determinación que Ahiru.

— Eso quiere decir que yo te traje… — Pensó en voz alta.

— Tú debiste ser la voz que me guió a saltar a la luz… Gracias. Ahora… ¿Dónde está ella? — Le interrogó.

Fakir suspiró nuevamente, se puso la mano en la frente, como masajeándose las cienes.

— Ella está con Mythos… — Respondió.

— ¿El príncipe? ¿Logró dar con él? — Preguntó aliviado. — ¿Sabes si ya logró ayudarlo?

— Creo que no entendiste, ella _está_ con él…

— No te entiendo. — Le respondió Takeru.

— El problema de este pueblo es que está siendo controlado… — Comenzó a explicarle al rubio, a quien no pareció sorprenderle. — Y ella cree que siempre ha pertenecido aquí.

Y el mundo de Takeru se desvaneció, eso quería decir que no lo recordaba. Comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, no estaba preparado para eso, ella no lo reconocería y creería que estaba loco.

Suspiró cansado. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

— Vamos… — Le dijo a Takeru. — Busquémosla.

— Si, te sigo. — Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Para ese entonces, Mythos ya era totalmente un cuervo y el único contacto que tenía era Hikari. Ahiru había logrado devolver los trozos restantes, haciendo que el cuervo monstruoso resurgiera.

— ¡Príncipe! — Gritó el Cuervo. — ¡Entrégame tu corazón!

Fue ahí que el tiempo se detuvo y Drosselmeyer entró en escena.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Preguntó mientras escupía su té.

¿Cómo había sido que todo llegó a ese punto?

Frente a él aparecieron seis engranes, mostrando la cara de aflicción de cada uno de los personajes. Sonrió complacido.

En el primer engrane se mostraba a Hikari-chan: Quien ajena a esa historia había desarrollado un papel importante, enamorándose del príncipe y llegando al punto de querer sacrificarse por él.

En el segundo estaba Mythos: El príncipe corrompido por la sangre del cuervo que poco a poco iba consumiéndolo.

En el tercero se encontraba Ahiru: Quien tenía una encrucijada, pues sabía que el collar que la convertía en Princess Tutu era la última pieza del corazón y que si la devolvía ella volvería a ser un pato.

En el cuarto se encontraba Rue: Afligida por los errores que había estado cometiendo, se encerró en su cuarto y no dejó a nadie acercarse, temiendo hacer más daño.

En el quinto estaba Fakir: Que se lamentaba no poder ayudar a Mythos y se sentía estúpido de no poder proteger a su princesa, como caballero apestaba.

Por último estaba Takeru: Quien había logrado transmitir sus sentimientos a la mano de Fakir para que lo llevara a donde estaba Hikari, pero que se sentía inútil si ella no lo recordaba.

— Todos sufren, maravilloso. — Exclamó el hombre.

De pronto, todo comenzó a ir en retrospectiva y solo los personajes en los engranes estaban notando el cambio.

Vieron, cada uno, su pasado. Rue descubrió la cruel verdad, nunca había sido hija del cuervo y eso le dio fuerzas para salir y enfrentar su destino, al mismo tiempo que los demás tomaban fuerza para aceptarlo y, de ser posible, luchar contra él.

— Esto no debía pasar… — Se enojó Drosselmeyer, que veía como se desenvolvía cada escena.

Fakir había corrido a ayudar a Ahiru, quien había sido engañada por el autor haciéndole creer que si se suicidaba el trozo del collar iría a para con su respectivo dueño.

Mientras que Mythos, fiel a la idea de sacrificarse, se alzó en vuelo. Hikari estuvo a punto de sacrificarse por el supuesto amor que sentía por él, pero al recordar su pasado no pudo siquiera decir algo.

En cambio, Rue había corrido desesperada tratando de llegar a tiempo y tomando el lugar del príncipe, quien gracias a eso había roto la maldición del cuervo, queriendo proteger ese amor tan inocente que lo había salvado.

Por su parte, Takeru había corrido a su encuentro con Kari, la abrazó como nunca, asustado de que estuvo a punto de perderla para siempre.

— Viniste por mi. — Le dijo Hikari cuando correspondió el abrazo.

— Siempre lo haré. — Le prometió.

Drosselmeyer, al ver frustrado su plan regresó a ambos a su mundo original, ya no los necesitaba, ahora tenía la tragedia de ver a Rue morir y a Princess Tutu volverse pato, nadie podría superarlo.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Fakir había logrado que Mythos rescatara a Rue haciendo que Ahiru les transmitiera toda esa esperanza que poseía su corazón.

Aparecieron justo en medio de la habitación, Takeru la volvió a abrazar, nunca más la dejaría sola, la cuidaría por siempre. No la volvería a perder.

Citarón a sus amigos en el departamento de Izumi, no tardaron nada en llegar. Disfrutaron de su reencuentro y contaron sus aventuras.

Nadie se fijó que las manos de Hikari y Takeru estaban entrelazadas.

Ahora todo estaría bien.

 _¿Verdad?_

Pero una risa maléfica se escuchó de fondo.

 **FIN**


End file.
